wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chervo
gonna redo her - tund Appearance Chervo is a cherry red SkyWing who has dark brown eyes. She wears bright blue contacts whenever she goes out. Her horns, claws, and spikes are a dark charcoal color, but when she goes to parties/perform she splatters/paints them with glow in the dark blue paint. This led to her claws being stained with the blue paint. Her underbelly is a darker shade of red than her main scales. Chervo stands pretty tall. She is taller than quite a few female SkyWings. Her wings are also very large. Her tail is long and thin, seeming almost unnatural. As for body modifications, Chervo has a lot of piercings. She has a septum ring with an opalite in the middle of it, two small piercings above her eyeridge, piercings on her wings, and two piercings, one on each side of her hip. As for makeup, she puts on liquid eyeliner, mascara, and some concealer to perfect her face. Sometimes she will do some contouring to make her face seem slimmer. She plans on making her own line of makeup. Personality Chervo can be really fun and crazy, but that's mostly at parties when she's drunk. That's the side of her that the fans know and love. Alone, Chervo is pretty different. Chervo honestly hates being alone because it "gives her time to think" and she doesn't want to think about things. Responsibility and self care kind of scare her. She just doesn't know what to do, so she has her fans help her. "Send in money and I'll sing a song about you!" or "Send in money and we can spend an hour together!" The money is mostly used on drugs and alcohol, but shh, you're not supposed to know that. Most people don't even know her real name and just call her Chevy. After using that stage name for so long, Chervo has grown to hate it, but that's the name that everyone uses so she just deals with it. At meet and greets, Chervo is so unbelievably different. She's constantly smiling and waving for fans to take pictures with her. After these meet and greets, she'll usually host a party at a random place she rented for the night. At these parties, she's crazy and is most definitely on drugs. She'll probably hook up with someone for the night and ditch them in the morning to go somewhere else and do other things. She knows she's a bad person who needs help, but it's harder than it looks. History Chervo grew up a normal life with normal parents and normal friends. Once she got older, she joined a band called The End and was the lead guitarist. Almost everyone in Pyrrhia knew who they were, and were hardcore fans. The band led her to the path of fame, and it was honestly a lot of fun. Her band members were like her second family, even if they were annoying at times. After a couple years, the band broke up and things just didn't work out. It seemed like everyone was just starting to grow up. She tried to keep it going, but in The End, it just didn't work. The band was over, and this broke many fans hearts. She still hasn't forgotten about any of them. The most memorable band member would have to be Picket. He was always the most popular, and not to mention the most handsome. Chervo hasn't had much contact with Picket since the band broke up, but she would like to talk to him again, see where he is in life. "Hopefully he's not as bad as I am." Chervo hopes the band can get together again just to see how everyone's doing and just hang out like old times. Chervo still makes music, performs, and sells CDs. Even though she isn't as popular as she was in The End, she still has very large turn outs at concerts and meet and greets. When asked questions about the band, she mostly ignores them. Though the band broke up a while ago, it still hurts her a little. She misses it. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+